My New What?
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily is blown away when her mother introduces her to her new soon to be stepfather. Written For: Cellzo
1. Meet My New Dad

**My New What?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns all things connected to Criminal Minds, all I own is a creative mind.

Summary: Emily is blown away when her mother introduces her to her new soon to be stepfather.

Timeline: Present Day, Emily's just returned

Special Thanks To: **Cellzo** for giving me this prompt. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N: A quick oneshot humor/family piece. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>"Fathers or stepfathers - those are just titles to me. They don't mean anything." Oliver Hudson<p>

* * *

><p>Emily stood in the middle of her mother's home, waiting for her to come out of her office. Sighing she sat down in the empty chair next to the door.<p>

'Here we go again.' Emily thought to herself, 'I come back to the land of the living only to be told that Mother is getting married. Again.'

Pulling out her cellphone, Emily checked the time on it. 'What's taking her so long?'

A text message pulled her out of her reverie, and she smiled.

_'So who's the lucky stepfather to be?_' Hotch texts.

'_Haven't got a clue._' Emily replied back '_Mother's still in her office._'

Emily's head popped up when the door finally opened and heard her mother talking on the phone.

"I love you too, baby." Elizabeth Prentiss said, "I'm about to tell her. I think she will be thrilled."

Emily raised an eyebrow at that 'Thrilled? That Mother's getting married, again? This guy is probably just a gold digging, social climber. A real shining gem.'

Elizabeth looked over at Emily and gave a small smile "I'll call you later, bye."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hanged up the phone and lightly hugged Emily "Good to see you, Emily."<p>

"Mother." Emily replied back "So I hear congratulations are in order. What's the lucky man's name?"

"Come with me in my office." Elizabeth said "This should be kept private."

Emily followed her mother into the office, and sat down "Ok. Who is he? What does he do?"

Elizabeth sat at her desk, "You know him, Emily. Very well."

Emily furrowed her brow "It's not Patrick Sullivan is it? Because I really wouldn't want him as a stepfather."

"What?" Elizabeth said than burst out laughing "No dear, it's not Patrick. Believe me I wouldn't want him as a husband."

"Ok." Emily said semi-relieved "So tell me, what's his name, and how do I know him?"

"His name is David, and you work with him." Elizabeth said eyeing her daughter's face for a response.

Emily looked confused than it clicked "David? You don't mean... Dave Rossi?"

"Yes, David Rossi." Elizabeth said "He's my fiancee, your new stepfather."

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious?" Emily said standing up, pacing "What the hell? How the hell did this happen? Dave Rossi?"<p>

"Emily..." Elizabeth started but was cut off.

"Mother, you can't be serious" Emily said "You're marrying my co-worker? When the hell did this happen? You barely met him once."

"Emily" Elizabeth said "David and I met at your funeral. We bonded over our loss of you. He was a great source of strength."

"That was barely three months ago" Emily pointed out "How can you marry a man you've barely known for three months?"

"Emily..." Elizabeth said exacerbated "You of all people know that love knows no time frame. We fell in love and he is an amazing man."

"Ew." Emily said to herself "I know what kind of a man Dave is, Mother. It's just... you two hardly know each other. At least take some time with the engagement period. Don't rush into anything. Please?"

"I can't make any promises, Emily." Elizabeth said "David and I will have to discuss this."

Shaking her head, Emily got up and said, "I got to get back to work."

* * *

><p>Emily walked out of the elevator, still in shock. 'Mom and Dave?'<p>

Emily looked up at the catwalk and saw Dave talking to Hotch in Hotch's office.

'There he is' Emily thought to herself 'My new stepdad. That sounds weird.'

Hotch looked down in the bullpen and saw Emily at her desk staring up at Dave and him, which caused Dave to turn around and look at her.

'Uh oh.' Dave thought 'Liz told her. Is that anger or confusion on her face?'

Dave went down into the bullpen to Emily's desk and leaned in "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure." Emily said getting up to follow her new stepfather to the elevators "Seems we have alot to talk about, Pop."

Dave shook his head and chuckled 'At least she's not shooting me.'

* * *

><p>Emily and Dave walked in the park across the street from the Federal Building, the warm summer air hitting them.<p>

"So..." Emily said tucking her hands in her pocket "You and my mother?"

"Yep." Dave said "Your mother and me are engaged."

Emily stopped mid step and turned to face her friend "Are you freaking insane or a glutton for punishment?"

"Excuse me?" Dave asked in shock.

"Look" Emily told him "I love you, you're practically like a dad to me, and if you marry my mother you will be one. But Dave, I love my mother but I know her, and you can do so much better than her."

Dave shook his head at the small brunette "Emily, sweetheart. I love your mother. I know her faults that you told me about and the ones I've discovered myself. And I want to marry her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I hope I have your blessing."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Emily asked biting her lip.

Dave nodded "Yes, I do."

Smiling, Emily said "You have my blessing."

"Come here, little girl." Dave said hugging his soon to be stepdaughter "Being apart of your family is just the icing on the cake."

Pulling back, Emily chuckled "You know if I ended up marrying Hotch, you'd be your own best friend's father-in-law."

Dave chuckled "Well, let's not go there. That's a little too hillbilly for me."

Dave wrapped his arm around Emily as the two headed back to the BAU.

"So, who's going to tell Hotch?" Emily asked.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it." Dave said.

"You know I always win at that." Emily joked.

"Uh uh" Dave said "I've been practicing."

* * *

><p>The two strolled through the BAU, headed up to Hotch's office.<p>

"Where'd you two wander off to?" Hotch said smiling at his two favorite agents.

"A little walk in the park with Dad here." Emily said sitting on the office couch.

"With who?" Hotch asked looking from Emily to Dave.

"Tell him." Dave said "I beat you two out three times at rock, paper, scissors."

"Cheated is more like it." Emily muttered "Dave here, is engaged."

"Really?" Hotch said smirking at his friend "To who?"

"My mother." Emily said watching Hotch's jaw drop.

"You and Ambassador Prentiss?" Hotch said in shock "Did I step in to the Twilight Zone or something?"

"Nope" Emily said "You don't need to unlock this door with a key to the imagination because beyond it is no other dimension."

Dave smirked at Emily's ad libbing the intro to the Twilight Zone, humming the theme song.

* * *

><p>Emily got up and walked over to Hotch to sit on his lap and said "You know if we got married, Dave here would be your father-in-law."<p>

That brought a smirk on Hotch's face, as he started laughing.

"Now how the hell would we explain that at family gatherings?" Dave muttered getting up to leave the couple alone.

"See ya later, Pop." Emily said focusing her attention on Hotch.

"Hotch, you better make an honest woman of my little girl here." Dave teased closing the door.

"I'm working on it." Hotch teased kissing Emily.

Dave walked back to his office and heard the sound of Emily and Hotch giggling in the next office.

"Kids." Dave said shaking his head opening his cellphone to call Elizabeth.

"Sweetie?" Dave said "Everything is fine, between Emily and me. We had a great conversation and she's fine with it."

* * *

><p>"Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued... <strong>

See the review button down there? Take a second to leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Getting Dad's Permission

**My New What?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns all things connected to Criminal Minds, all I own is a creative mind.

Summary: Emily is blown away when her mother introduces her to her new soon to be stepfather.

Timeline: Present Day, takes place one month after chapter one

Special Thanks To: **crazyobsessions** and **HPforever-after** for wanting this story to continue and to **Cellzo** for the prompt.

A/N: A quick shot in the final chapter in this story, please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Jacques Delille said, "Chance makes our parents, but choice makes our friends."<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch paced back and forth in his office at the BAU deep in thought 'Is this going to work? Will he allow it?'<p>

Continuing his swift pace, Hotch looked up when he saw them exit the elevator to the BAU, both laughing and quite happy.

Hotch saw Dave walk Emily over to her desk, drop a kiss on her forehead in his fatherly way and wander up the catwalk to his own office.

Hotch had to admit that the interactions between Dave and Emily had even more improve than it already have, since Dave married her mother last month. It seemed smooth sailing on that front.

However, ever since saying 'I do' to Elizabeth, Dave had the protective father role down to a tee. He always second guess any field command that involved Emily. It annoyed both Hotch and Emily but Dave refused to hand over the reigns regarding his new stepdaughter. Even though she was 40 years old.

* * *

><p>To Hotch this was getting out of hand, it's one thing to play the role of protective father at home, when Emily and himself were visiting Dave and Elizabeth, it was a totally different situation on the job.<p>

Hotch saw Emily shoot a look up to Hotch and smiled at him, giving him the look.

Hotch wanted to propose to Emily, he knew it was time, she did to. She only had one request, to get Dave's permission. 'This is nuts. It's our lives, not Dave and Elizabeth's.'

But Hotch wanted to make Emily happy, and apparently asking Dave would do that.

'Dave' Hotch thought 'Who's my best friend, my subordinate and my soon to be father-in-law.'

"That's a scary thought" Hotch commented to himself. 'Dave Rossi, father-in-law'.

Hotch got up, knowing it was better to get this over with, and out of the way, walked over to Dave's office and knocked.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Dave replied looking up "Hey Aaron. Something I can help you with?"<p>

Hotch closed the door and said "I need to speak to you about Emily."

"What about her?" Dave asked looking down in the bullpen at his stepdaughter "Something wrong?"

"No." Hotch said "Well yes and no."

"Aaron?" Dave said "You're confusing me. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask your permission, well more like your approval to ask Emily to marry me." Hotch said.

Dave's eyes widened in surprise as he was rendered speechless, causing Hotch to wonder if Dave was going to refuse.

* * *

><p>'Crap' Hotch thought 'He's going to say no and sick his Uncle Carmine on me.'<p>

"Aaron?" Dave said pulling the team leader out of his fear induced silence "Aaron."

"Yeah?" Hotch said turning his direction to the older man.

"No need to look scared out of your mind." Dave chuckled "I give you my blessings."

Hotch exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding "Really?"

Dave nodded with a small smile "You're good for her, she loves you completely as I can tell you do her. And besides I can tell this is what you both want. So go head."

Hotch felt relief and happiness roll off him in waves as he got up to head down to the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"Aaron?" Dave said causing Hotch to turn around "Don't you dare break my little girl's heart. Got me? You may be my best friend but she's my kid. Now go on, son-in-law go propose."<p>

Dave watched as Hotch hurriedly raced down to Emily's desk, got up and wandered to the window.

"There he goes." Dave said to himself as he watched Hotch get down on one knee and propose "Attaboy, Aaron. Took long enough."

Dave saw Emily look up and flash him a bright smile, which made Dave know that Hotch would always take good care of this special woman, his little girl.

Dave wandered over to the phone, debating whether to call his wife to alert her that their would be a son-in-law in their future, who has a little boy, and from what Dave suspects but both dark haired agents refused to say, another one on the way.

"Nah." Dave told himself "Let them tell us. Besides I can already tell, I'm going to be a grandpa twice over."

Dave looked over on his desk, the team photo and his new family photo and new life couldn't get better than this.

* * *

><p>"To me, my stepfather is so much more than just a parent; he made the choice to love me when he never had to." Julie Hebert<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

See the review button down there? He's so lonely, why not show him some love.


End file.
